


Honeymoon in Reykjavik

by Zigzagwanderer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: igloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer
Summary: Prompt was-'igloo'. (Thanks, Fhimechan)





	Honeymoon in Reykjavik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FhimeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



“…do…igloos….”  
“I grow impatient, Will.”  
“…even _have_ windows..?”

Their bed pulpits a frozen waterfall.  
Will stills, heat-deep in Hannibal, desperately distracting himself.  
He thinks wintrily, trying not to come. 

“ _Lovebeinginsideyouloveitloveyoujustwannabeontheedgealittlelongerok?_ ”  
“Must I make you move?”  
“Don’t know shit about snowhouses, huh..?” 

It’s like falling.  
Always.  
The bluff, revisited. 

“I believe glazing is done with seal-gut. Stretched tightly…”  
“Unfair. Fucking 'hot professor' voice...”  
“To achieve translucence, it must be pulled, _hard_ , to the point of _tearing_ …”

After.  
Will strokes Hannibal’s tattooed hip.  
Bloody crescents fingernail their vows.

“An enjoyable conversation.”  
“Educational.”  
“Even now, I feel you have much to learn.”


End file.
